Midnight Confessions
by Tefnut Talvi
Summary: Beast boy and Raven share confession. Hey, I know this is the same story but I accidentally deleted it. Please forgive. also me and my friend put together an much better scene so enjoy the new 'Midnight confessions'
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, and all though the tower, everyone was sleeping except one purple-hair girl. Raven sat in the middle of her room meditating, she'd been there for over four hours trying to get her emotions in order. '_Why did Beast Boy have to say I look nice in a bikini?' _Raven blushed at remembering the incident, she accidentally sent him flying into the sea because her powers went haywire ever since then she been in her room. Every time he compliments her something breaks and she runs to her room, and the worst part is that she is absolutely, head over heels in love him and she can never be with him. _'Not that he would want to. I mean look at me, he would never even give me a second glance.' _

'_What are you talking about?' said Happy 'You are very pretty.'_

'_Yes Raven, you shouldn't put yourself down like that, we're beautiful in our own way.' stated Knowledge._

_Rage yelled from her cage 'I say we kill him if he rejects us.'_

'_What is wrong with you people? We haven't even asked him out yet and all of you are acting like he looks at you in disgust. Just ask him out Raven, you never know unless you try.' _Raven was about to tell Brave exactly why she would never ask Beast Boy out, when a knock came from her door. Raven came out of her trance, she asked,

"Who is it?"

"Umm... It's me Beast Boy." Raven could hear her emotions going in turmoil all of then telling her what to do. Raven thought her head was going to explode, when Beast Boy called to her again,

"Raven? Are you still there?" Raven shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Yes, I'm here what do you want?"

"Umm… could I come in? I really don't want to talk to a door." Raven thought this over if she let him in she had no idea what would happen, 'I_ say we let him in. If thing go our way we could have some sexy green hunk tonight.' Cooed Affection._

'_No don't let him in. If we let him in then we'll get our hopes up, then he'll crush them just like the dragon.' Whispered Timid. _Raven stood there debating weather it was a good idea to let beast boy in, "Well I guess you want to be alone. Sorry that I disturbed you. I just wanted to apologize about earlier today, if I offended you, I'm sorry." Raven could hear his retreating footsteps; '_He sounds so sad.' said Timid 'Great now he hates us.' _Timid started to cry. Raven sighed as opened the door, only to see the hallway empty '_He must've went to his room.'_ Raven walked into a portal and appeared in front of Beast Boy's door, she put her hand up to knock,

"I'm not in there." She turned around to see Beast boy standing behind herShe could see the dried tears smeared on his face when he tried to wipe them away. '_He was crying because of me.' _She felt her chest get tight, as she stared at him, "Umm… Earth to Raven. Are you ok?" Raven woke up out of her trance slightly embarrassed,

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok." An eerie silence floated around them,

"So. Are you still mad?"

"What? Why would you think I was mad?"

"Well maybe because when I said you looked pretty, you shot me into the ocean and ran away." Beast boy said a little annoyed, "If you weren't mad then why did you shoot me into the water." Raven held her head down he had every right to be annoyed with her, _'I cause him so much pain.' _Raven felt like she was about to cry,

"Beast boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you into the water, it just happened. I…I…don't know why." Beast boy's voice suddenly became very quiet,

"I know why it happened." Raven heart stopped _'How could he know.' _"It happened to me because I always annoy you. You hate me don't you?" Raven stood there with her looking like Starfire just slapped her. "I'm sorry that I annoy you all the time. I just wanted to get you to smile or even laugh, I just wanted to be your friend. And to think I was going to ask you if you lo—" Raven looked at him at what he almost said, she felt her heart leap. _' See, you see I told you he loves us!' Shouted Affection who started to jump up and down. _"Uhh…never mind." Beast boy said as fast as he could to cover up the fact that he almost spilt the beans. He turned to leave only then did he realize he was by his room already. "Um… my room's that way. Hehe" Raven just stood there shocked that her dream almost came true.

"Wait, Beast boy." Beast boy stopped and turned his head to face her,

"Yeah?" Raven took a deep breath and dived in,

"I just wanted to tell you, that I don't think you're annoying. I mean you can be annoying but…no…wait, that not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say that…" Raven sighed again, Beast boy just stood there with hope shining in his green eyes, _'Yeah! You wanted to say what!' _Raven cleared her throat, "I just wanted to say, that is…" She looked at her sweaty palms _'Why is it so hard? Just come out and say it. Ok ready go!' _"…you know. I'm just going to come out and say it, ok, Beast boy, I…I…I…"

"I love you, too. Raven." Raven didn't even realize she had her head down, until she looked up to see Beast boy standing in front of her. Raven threw her arms around him and hugged him

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." The embrace broke as they found themselves staring into each other's eyes. Seizing the moment, Beast Boy pressed his lips to hers, passionately kissing her. Raven made no effort to stop him; rather, she kissed him back even more fervently. Soon they were incased in a black raven and transported into Raven's room they landed on the bed, she was atop him. One warm, soft leg on either side of his hips. His hands wandered her back, until it came across the zipper to her leotard in the back.

The second of many kisses connected, and Raven inhaled his scent. Her hands traveled his chest, feeling the firm muscles though his uniform. Beast Boy moaned softly, tracing her spine in such a way that it made her shiver with pleasure. Raven felt her leotard being unzipped. Then Beast boy flipped her and she was on the bottom and he was on top planting kisses on her neck as he pulled off her leotard and unclasped her cloak. Raven worked on his clothes pulling off his shirt, and working on his belt. Soon they were both on Raven's bed completely naked,

"Raven are you sure?" Beast boy asked as his green eyes stared at her purple ones, which seemed to smile at him.

"Yes Beast boy. I'm sure." Beast boy started gently trailing kisses down to her breast, sucking it in and swirling his tongue around her nipple as his thumb and forefinger teased the nipple on her other breast. As Raven arched her back to push harder into him, he left another trail of kisses across to the other breast, this time pulling it into his mouth while he teased the now neglected nipple with a thumb and forefinger. As she moaned for more, Beast boy took a breast in each hand and continued his kisses in a trail down to her navel, stopping to tease it with his tongue.

Raven wanted more. She spread her legs and flexed her knees in frustration. Beast boy was almost overwhelmed by the smell of her arousal. She wanted him badly. As his tongue dipped into her navel, he slipped a finger inside her. Raven thrust herself against the finger. Beast boy added a second finger, and then a third, plunging into her and scrapping her walls with his fingers. Raven was moaning her appreciation; Beast boy was driving her insane.

Hard and positioned over her, he felt a hand reach down to guide him in. As he probed at the opening, he found it and dipped only the head in. He pulled his face away from hers so he could look in her eyes and make certain she was sure.

"Beast boy, I love you. I want you inside me." Raven said softly.

"I love you too, Raven," Beast boy said as he started to enter her.

Beast boy felt her legs wrap around him as he probed deeper, coming to the barrier that declared her virginity. With one swift thrust he pushed through. The feeling of her around him was incredible. He heard her catch her breath and could smell the blood. Beast boy almost pulled out because he was afraid he'd hurt her, but Raven's legs had him locked in place.

"You OK?" He asked softly.

"Just give me a minute to adjust."

Beast boy lowered his lips to hers and kissed her, holding still while she adjusted to his size. He felt her legs relax their grip and she arched her back, signaling she was ready.

Beast boy was not prepared for the feelings that washed over and through him as he started to pull out, then push back in again. Raven looked up to into the green eyes that always filled her with so much happiness. As the pain subsided, all she felt was pleasure, pleasure like she had never imagined. From the look on Beast boy's face, he was experiencing the same feelings. They were both panting as he started to pick up speed.

"Oh, God, B…ea…st…bo…y…fast…er…oh…God," Raven panted.

As Beast boy thrust into her, he started to lick and nip and the junction of her neck and left shoulder.

Raven was in complete ecstasy by now, "Oh God, don't stop, don't stop…Beast boy, aahh!" she screamed his name as he brought her over the edge.

Beast boy felt Raven's warm wet walls try to pull him in even further as she climaxed. The sensation sent him to join her, turning loose the heat that had built in his cock as he exploded into her body.

Beast Boy fell upon her, and she held his head to her naked breasts. They lay there, gasping, for a long time. Unable to believe what had just happened, they shifted so they could hold each other. Raven turned to look at her true love,

"I love you Beast boy." Raven whispered smiling at him

"I love you too." Said Beast boy returning the smile. With that the two love birds fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey, I know this is the same story but I accidentally deleted it. Please forgive. also me and my friend put together an much better scene so enjoy the new **_**'Midnight confessions'**_** oh and Please review **


	2. Author Note

Look here, someone is saying that I copied stories, ok I don't know what the fuck they are talking about, I did not copy any stories, and my friend who wrote the sex scene wouldn't copy anyone else's story, so if you want to accuse me a copying stories, then just what they should come here say it to my face, instead of hiding behind an anonymous email. What are they afraid of that I'm going to beat them up. Well that's all I wanted to say. Good bye


End file.
